


Si seulement j'avais su

by Tinara



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinara/pseuds/Tinara
Summary: A Galdina, premier regard, premier contact. Au vu de son coeur qui bat de plein fouet dans sa poitrine, Prompto sait qu'Ardyn ne le laisse pas indifférent. Irrémédiablement attiré par ses belles paroles et ses yeux d'ambre, le photographe se laisse prendre au jeu de l'amour orchestré par le chancelier. Mais est-ce bien raisonnable de s'attacher autant à un homme dont on ne connait rien ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire suit plus ou moins les évènements de Final Fantasy XV; il m'arrivera bien sûr de changer quelques points pour le scénario, mais ce qui est essentiel au jeu y est. Nous commencons donc l'histoire lorsque les garçons arrivent au Quai de Galdina, mais attention, au risque de vous faire spoiler, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ayez fini le jeu.  
> Je vais essayer de respecter le caractère des personnages au possible, ainsi vous vous en doutez, Ardyn n'est pas l'homme idéal, comme Prompto pourrait en douter... Cela veut aussi dire que tout ne sera pas toujours tout rose, bien que je n'ai pour l'instant pas encore décidé de la fin.  
> Le rating M est pour plus tard.
> 
> Ma toute première fanfiction! le premier chapitre est assez court mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte bien sûr toute remarque, positive ou négative, tant que ca peut m'aider à m'améliorer.

Après avoir remis le paquet de Cindy au gérant de l'hôtel de l'aire de repos de Longwythe, les quatre garçons reprirent immédiatement la route pour Galdina. Au volant de la Régalia, Ignis avait les yeux braqués sur la route, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les propos de Prompto, pressé de goûter les plats réputés de Galdina et de tester un de leurs massages. Noctis écoutait le blond avec le sourire aux lèvres, affalé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture tandis que Gladiolus, à côté de Noctis, était plongé dans une de ses nombreuses lectures.

« oh ! Regardez ! On voit la mer ! S'extasia Prompto.

\- oh ouais t'as raison ! » répliqua de suite Noctis, qui suivit la joie de son meilleur ami.

La voiture se gara quelques instant après, arrivée à destination. Le blond sorti tel une fusée du véhicule, son appareil photo déjà en main.

«  Hé Noct' !! viens là prendre des photos ! fit-il en se précipitant vers la plage.

Le brun suivit pour une fois docilement Prompto et s'amusa à prendre différentes poses dignes de son rang de prince, tandis que le blond prenait son rôle de photographe très à cœur. Ignis leva les yeux au ciel mais observa néanmoins la scène avec un léger sourire.

\- mais quelle bande de gamins, soupira Gladiolus. Allez les gars on y va ! »

 

Le petit groupe se rassembla et se dirigea sur le quai de Galdina. Un serveur les accueillit avec un grand sourire : « bienvenue à Galdina » fit-il. Prompto lui rendit son sourire, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un homme beaucoup plus tape à l'oeil que les autres.Grand, les cheveux bordeaux, habillé d'un long manteau noir et d'autres habits plutôt peu banals, l'homme en question s'avança vers les garçons en leur annonçant qu'il n'y avait malheureusement aucun bateau disponible en ce moment. Tandis que les autres s'affairaient à un semblant de discussion avec l'inconnu, Prompto se prit à le dévisager, sûrement plus que de coutume, puisque l'homme se retourna tout à coup vers lui. Le blond détourna rapidement le regard lorsque ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux ambres de l'étranger. Intimidé, Prompto trouva tout à coup le sol très, très intéressant . L'homme émit un petit rire lorsqu'il vit que l’intéressé fuyait à présent son regard, honteux de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Entendant Gladiolus demander l'identité de l'homme, Prompto releva tout de même la tête, curieux, pour voir que l'homme le fixait toujours, un air malicieux dans ses yeux, avant de soudainement tourner les talons.

 

«  Je ne suis qu'un humble voyageur.... » fit-il, non sans lancer une dernière œillade à Prompto, qui déglutit, non rassuré.

Le groupe regarda l'homme s'éloigner, perplexe. Noctis haussa les épaules et ne sembla pas plus préoccupé que ça de cette étrange rencontre, au contraire de son meilleur ami. Après avoir confirmé le fait qu'aucun bateau ne partirait du quai de Galdina, les garçons, dépités, décidèrent tout de même de prendre un repos bien mérité et de passer la nuit à l'hôtel de Galdina. Ils purent enfin goûter aux merveilleux plats de fruits de mer dont tout le monde vantait tant les mérites, et c'est sous les yeux amusés de Coctera, la serveuse, que Prompto et Gladio se disputaient les dernières crevettes. Très vite, la nuit tomba, et il était déjà 23 heure lorsque Noctis et Prompto rejoignirent leur chambre, séparée de celle d'Ignis et Gladio. Exténué, Noctis s'étala de tout son long sur un des deux lits de la chambre, et soupira d'aise lorsque sa tête s’enfonça dans un coussin doux et moelleux. Prompto quant à lui fit rapidement le tour de la chambre, avant de regarder les quelques clichés qu'il avait prit en journée. Il regarda le paysage à travers la fenêtre et se tourna soudainement vers son meilleur ami.

«  Hé Noct', dis, j'aimerais bien prendre quelques photos de la plage, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

Cependant, seul un léger ronflement venant du prince lui répondit. Prompto soupira. Décidément, s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle le blond enviait son ami, c'était sa capacité à s'endormir aussi vite ! Malgré cela, le photographe n'abandonna pas son idée pour autant, et décida tout de même de se rendre sur la plage, avec ou sans Noctis. Après tout ce n'était pas si loin de l'hôtel, et puis cela n'allait pas le tuer s'il sortait seul dix minutes. Le blond se mit à marcher à pas de loup afin de ne pas réveiller le prince -même si au fond de lui, Prompto savait très bien qu'il en fallait beaucoup plus pour le réveiller- et il se dirigea joyeusement vers la plage. L'idée de prévenir Gladio ou Ignis lui traversa rapidement l'esprit, mais elle disparut bien vite lorsque le jeune homme put enfin apercevoir le panorama qu'il désirait. « ouaw... » Prompto dégaina immédiatement son appareil photo, et se donna à cœur joie dans sa tâche de photographe. Il prit en photo le restaurant, illuminé à l'aide de bougies et de petites lumières décoratrices, avant de se diriger vers la plage. Une fois sur le sable, Prompto retira ses chaussures, et poussa un soupir satisfait lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts de pied s'enfoncer dans le sable encore tiède. Il avait fait chaud toute la journée, et maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, une légère brise agréable soufflait sur le visage du jeune homme, qui s'était mis à marcher au bord de l'eau. Prompto prit encore quelques clichés, tout en pataugeant dans l'eau, avant de se retirer et de s'allonger dans le sable un peu plus loin. Il contempla le ciel un long moment, et ne s'en lassa pas. Emerveillé par la beauté des étoiles et totalement relaxé, il sentit ses paupières se fermer doucement sur ses yeux. Le blond somnolait, pensant aux prochains jours qui l'attendaient lui et ses compagnons de route. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quant tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de chaud effleurer sa joue. Surpris, il laissa s'échapper un petit cri, avant de se relever vivement, à présent totalement éveillé, et il brandissait déjà son pistolet, prêt en cas d'une quelconque attaque. Il le baissa cependant doucement, lorsqu'il aperçu que ce qui l'avait touché -ou plutôt celui- n'était autre que le mystérieux inconnu qu'il avait vu cette après-midi.

 

«  Hé bien mon cher, sache que ce n'est pas très prudent de ta part de t'endormir sur cette plage en pleine nuit....

 

-Je... je dormais pas ! Je fermais juste les yeux un instant ! » balbutia Prompto.

 

L'homme se mit à rire doucement devant la réplique naïve du plus jeune homme, qui sentit ses joues chauffer en s'entendant dire de telles excuses. Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherchait des excuses en fait, il ne connaissait même pas cet homme ! Prompto secoua la tête, et pria pour que l'étranger ne remarque pas sa gêne apparente. Au lieu de se retirer, il se surprit à lancer la conversation.

«  et vous alors ? Vous êtes tout seul aussi, vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire attaquer par des daemons ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je me débrouille plutôt bien quand il s'agit de combat. Mais c'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter de mon sort... » fit l'homme d'une voix mielleuse.

 

Alors qu'elles avaient à peine le temps de reprendre leurs couleurs normales, les joues du blond se teintèrent à nouveau d'un ton rose. Le regard de l'inconnu le troublait, et il n'arrivait pas du tout à cerner le personnage. Prompto ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer de suite, ne sachant que répondre. L'homme s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés. Il contempla le ciel un instant, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune et de lui tendre sa main.

« Mon nom est Ardyn, enchanté.

Prompto hocha la tête et lui serra timidement la main, et ce simple contact fit battre son cœur beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le devrait.

- moi c'est Prompto. fit le blond avec un sourire poli.

\- et que faisait le petit Prompto seul sur cette plage ? Et où sont tes amis ? Demanda Ardyn, sans jamais quitter le dénommé du regard.

\- Je...prenais des photos. Les autres dormaient déjà quand je suis sorti.

\- Puis-je ? » fit Ardyn en pointant du doigt l'appareil photo qui pendait au cou du photographe grâce à une lanière.

Prompto acquiesca et donna son appareil photo à Ardyn. Ce dernier commença à parcourir les différentes photos ; beaucoup de paysage en tout genre, mais aussi Noctis, Gladio et Ignis, ainsi que quelques « selfies  » de Prompto. Content de pouvoir montrer ses clichés à quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis, Prompto se relaxa finalement aux côtés d'Ardyn, et s'amusa à commenter toutes ses photos. « là c'est un risotto qu'Ignis nous avait préparé, c'était vraiment super bon !! » . Ardyn regardait l'écran de l'appareil photo avec un sourire en coin, et pendant qu'il consultait chacune des photos avec attention, Prompto l'observait du coin de l'oeil. L'homme avait au moins une dizaine,voire une vingtaine d'année de plus que lui, mais il avait sans conteste beaucoup de charme, et maintenant que le blond pouvait voir son visage de plus près, il le trouva encore plus beau. Il sentit son coeur battre anormalement fort dans sa poitrine. Ayant visionné toutes les images, Ardyn remit l'appareil photo à son propriétaire. Son regard se braqua sur le bel horizon, avant de se tourner vers le visage du blond.

« Je trouve ce paysage très romantique, c'est un plaisir de partager la vue avec toi.

Prompto écarquilla les yeux, et chercha une once de plaisanterie sur le visage de l'homme plus âgé, qui semblait tout à fait sérieux. Son cœur s'emballa, et le blond se mit à rigoler, gêné.

\- on dirait presque que vous êtes en train de me draguer. Prompto se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, évitant le regard d'Ardyn.

Il sentit soudainement une main chaude lui toucher la joue. \- peut-être que c'est parce que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire."

 

Silence. Le visage d'Ardyn n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Prompto, qui n'en menait pas large. Il était en panique intérieure totale. Si on lui avait dit cette après-midi que le mystérieux inconnu serait venu quelques heures plus tard lui parler, et pire encore, le draguer, le blond aurait bien rigolé. Mais là, alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de l'autre homme, et qu'il était si proche de lui, Prompto était bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence ; c'était bien réel. Ce moment paru une éternité pour le blond, alors qu'en réalité il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'Ardyn esquisse un petit mouvement de tête, se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres charnues du jeune homme, qui redescendit enfin sur Terre. Prompto se releva brusquement, surprenant Ardyn, et brisant ainsi tout contact.

«  Dé-dé- désolé ! Euh, il est vraiment tard, et je crois que les autres vont s'apercevoir de mon absence si je rentre pas bientôt » balbutia Prompto, avant de ramasser ses chaussures et de se hâter vers le restaurant.

 

Il entendit Ardyn lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, alors que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, et qu'à nouveau, ses joues s'enflammaient. _Merde, merde,merde,_ pensa Prompto, _mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive bordel ?!_ Il se hâta vers sa chambre, poussa un petit cri étonné lorsqu'il vit sur l'écran de son portable qu'il était déjà 2 heures du matin. Impossible, il avait passé autant de temps sur la plage ? Il ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que Noctis n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qu'il dormait toujours comme un gros bébé. Le photographe avait beaucoup de chance que pour une fois, les garçons avaient obtenu des chambres séparées. En effet, s'il y en avait un qui avait le sommeil léger c'était Ignis, d'autant plus qu'il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller en pleine nuit; il se serait vite rendu compte de son absence. Prompto jeta ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son t-shirt pêle-mêle sur le sol, avant de se glisser avec hâte entre les draps de son lit. Il ferma les yeux, et ne vit rien d'autre que le visage d'Ardyn. Le blond se retourna dans son lit, troublé de ne pas réussir a se sortir cet homme de la tête. C'était ridicule. Il venait de le rencontrer aujourd'hui, et il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour que Prompto en soit obsédé à ce point. Ardyn l'énervait ;quelques regards de la part du plus vieil homme, ses doigts chauds sur sa joue et quelques belles paroles avaient suffit à l'affoler. Il avait passé l'âge pour réagir comme ca, et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine,même si finalement il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Il y avait eu cette fille au lycée avec qui Prompto était sorti pendant quelques semaines, avant qu'elle ne le plaque parce qu'il préférait passer du temps aux salles d'arcade avec Noctis plutôt qu'avec elle. Il y avait aussi eu ce garçon, avec qui il avait échangé un baiser à l'abri des regards, plus par curiosité que par intérêt pour le jeune homme. Le blond confirma ce jour là que les lèvres rudes d'un garçon lui convenaient tout autant que celles plus douces d'une fille.

Il perdit son pucelage alors qu'il avait 18 ans lors d'une fête avec quelques amis du lycée. La fille lui avait fait des avances toute la soirée, et quelques verres d'alcool avaient suffit au blond pour vaincre sa timidité et l'emmener dans une des chambres disponibles. Prompto n'avait jamais su le prénom de sa compagne d'un soir et il regrettait que sa première fois ce soit passé de cette façon, si bien qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Noctis. Il en était d'ailleurs de même du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec ce garçon, peu sûr de la réaction de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il apprendrait sa bisexualité. Quelques secrets parmi tant d'autres qu'il cachait à son groupe d'amis. Sur ces quelques souvenirs, Prompto finit enfin par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, non sans une dernière pensée pour les beaux yeux ambres d'Ardyn. Le lendemain, Ignis apprenait au groupe l'attaque d'Insomnia et la mort du Roi Régis. Ce jour là, la pluie ne cessa pas de tomber une seule seconde, et le cœur de Prompto restait serré face à la tristesse palpable de son meilleur ami.

 

 

 

 

Au volant de sa voiture bordeaux, Ardyn siflottait gaiement. Même si la timidité du blond avait prit le dessus, tout n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Prompto tombe dans ses bras. Son immortalité lui avait laissé des siècles pour s'adonner à de nombreux loisirs. Mais par dessus tout, il jouissait de sa capacité à pouvoir manipuler les gens à sa guise. Les mettre en confiance, leur faire croire que tout allait bien, qu'il était là pour les aider, les affectionner, les _aimer_. Ardyn était passé maître dans ce domaine. Plus que jamais, il aimait découvrir les visages se tordre d'horreur lorsque la vérité sur son compte était dévoilée au grand jour. Les pleurs, les cris, les supplications, Ardyn ne s'en lassait jamais. Ses démons intérieurs ne s'apaisaient que lorsqu'il causait la détresse chez les autres.

Lorsqu'il s'était intéressé aux compagnons de voyage de Noctis, qu'il suivait de près pour sa quête de vengeance, il avait tout de suite repéré Prompto. Son dossier était remplis de nombreuses photos. Fils de Verstael Besithia, ce dernier n'avait pour autant pas hésité à utiliser son propre enfant comme de la chair à canon. Des photos du code-barre de Prompto étaient présentes ainsi que des informations sur les expériences qui avaient été menées sur lui, avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'enfuir de Niflheim. Intéressé, Ardyn avait fait quelques recherches approfondies sur son cas, et avait ensuite pu tracer sa vie à partir du moment où il avait été recueillis par un couple de lucisien. Il savait pour sa perte de poids exceptionnelle, pour sa timidité excessive et son manque de confiance en soi mais surtout, Ardyn savait que Noctis l'aimait comme un frère, que Prompto était son véritable premier ami en dehors du palais. Outre le fait que le profil de Prompto l'importait, l'idée de voler quelqu'un de cher au yeux du Prince était une idée très alléchante pour Ardyn. Noctis était censé être le prince héritier, l'Elu. Aux yeux d'Ardyn, ce n'était encore qu'un gamin qui ne comprenait rien à la royauté, au rôle qu'il devait tenir. Sa quête de vengeance l'importait plus que tout, et il vivait à présent pour unique but de détruire la lignée des Lucis. Ardyn s'était donc mis à suivre la trace du prince et de ses compagnons.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Prompto pour la première fois en chair et en os, il dut se retenir de ne pas ricaner. Le garçon - Ardyn pouvait le sentir- était exempt de corruption, et il ne fut jamais aussi pressé de briser quelqu'un. Il se délecta de la gêne apparente sur le visage de Prompto lorsque celui-ci avait détourné le regard alors qu'Ardyn l'avait surpris en train de le dévisager. A priori, le chancelier semblait l'intéresser beaucoup, et cela ne le surprit pas. Tout d'abord, Ardyn savait à propos de la bisexualité du jeune homme, mais il savait aussi, pour avoir tracé son historique de recherche internet, qu'il avait une curieuse attirance pour les homme plus âgés que lui. Ardyn était confiant, il faisait physiquement bien quinze ou vingt ans de plus que Prompto, il se savait charmant et n'avait ainsi jamais eu aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait des autres. La lueur de désir qu'il avait pu entrevoir dans le regard de Prompto ne laissait aucun doute quand à son attirance physique pour Ardyn. Alors qu'Ardyn observait Prompto se promener sur la plage, il s'était décidé. Il jouerai l'amoureux, ferait tomber Prompto dans ses bras, afin de mieux le voir sombrer par après, dans l'espoir de blesser Noctis par la même occasion. Une double victoire, en quelque sorte. 


	2. Chapter 2

Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement chargés. Tellement d'évènements s'étaient enchainés les uns après les autres ; les combats aux côtés de Cor l'Immortel, la première arme fantôme acquise par Noctis et la lutte acharnée contre Mortoeil dont l'issue avait enfin permis aux garçons de se procurer des chocobos, à la plus grande joie de Prompto qui ne cessait de piailler à chaque fois qu'il était proche d'un de ces merveilleux oiseaux. Aujourd'hui, les garçons venaient de rejoindre Iris, qui s'était refugiée à Lestallum avec le petit Talcott et son grand-père. Après l'annonce d'Iris sur le fait qu'on aurait aperçu la princesse Lunafreya en ville, Noctis avait le cœur un peu plus léger. Gladio avait rebondit sur cette bonne nouvelle en proposant à tous de visiter la ville, ce qui fut accepté à l'unanimité, minus Noctis qui aurait préféré dormir mais qui se laissa tout de même traîner dans les ruelles par Prompto, qui était très excité à l'idée de découvrir Lestallum. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus dans une ville aussi peuplée, et le fait d'être entouré d'autant de personnes avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Guidé par Iris, le petit groupe fit le tour des ruelles et découvrit le marché où il était possible de faire des achats nombreux et variés. Ignis y acheta plusieurs ingrédients qui lui manquaient tandis que Noctis, Prompto et Gladiolus goûtaient des brochettes de viandes qu'un marchand leur avait gentiment proposé. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans un petit restaurant, déjà testé et approuvé par la sœur de Gladiolus, et discutèrent un temps autour des différents plats commandés. Prompto s'amusait à lancer des blagues par-ci par là, se prenait aussi à raconter leur aventure à Iris, qu'il espérait impressionner.

« Si tu l'avais vu ! Il était énoooooooorme !!, fit Prompto en mimant la taille du daemon qu'ils avaient combattu en écartant ses bras le plus possible. Sans déconner, et puis surtout heureusement que j'étais là pour sauver Noct', tu aurais dû le voir le pauvre, complètement terrassé par la peur, heureusement que j'étais là ! 

\- Je crois qu'on était pas au même endroit, au même moment...moi tout ce que j'ai vu c'est un petit blond courir partout en criant au secours. rigola Gladio, qui but une gorgée de sa bière.

 

\- Et surtout heureusement que le prince charmant était là pour sauver la princesse blonde en détresse, comme toujours, surenchérit Noctis, moqueur.

 

Prompto fit la mou, croisa ses bras et fit semblant de bouder, devant ses amis qui riaient à gorgé déployée.

 

\- Vous êtes pas cool les mecs vous auriez pu jouer le jeu, maintenant j'ai la honte devant Iris. » fit le blond en soupirant.

 

Iris rigola à cette remarque puis dériva rapidement sur un autre sujet. Prompto ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, des pensées pleins la tête. Il n'avait rien montré face à la remarque de Noctis, mais cela l'avait tout de même touché, bien qu'il savait que son meilleur ami ne faisait que le taquiner. Avait-il vraiment toujours besoin de se faire sauver ? Il était assez maladroit et il lui arrivait souvent en effet de se faire aider par ses amis, mais eux, qu'en pensaient-ils ? Prompto se mit à avoir le cœur lourd, comme de nombreuses fois avant. Il ne cessait de se comparer à ses amis et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Noctis était un prince, et c'était déjà beaucoup, mais il maniait en plus avec brio de nombreuses armes et faisait fureur au milieu des batailles, doté en plus d'un beau visage, il faisait toujours fureur auprès de la gent féminine. Ignis, la tête du groupe, toujours là pour ses amis et prêt à aider quiconque dans le besoin, Prompto ne comptait plus les fois ou il l'avait aidé à se relever, et pour couronner le tout c'était un super cuisinier. Quant à Gladio, Prompto se sentait à chaque fois comme un brin de paille à côté de lui, et ressentait ce qu'il pensait être très certainement un peu de jalousie face à son corps musclé et bien formé, un véritable monstre qui balayait tout sur son chemin, et qui ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait mais restait tout de même très sociable. Et puis il y avait... lui. Tout mince, complexé comme pas deux, il était celui qui parlait souvent sans réfléchir ce qui le ramenait souvent à dire n'importe quoi, mais au moins il avait le mérite de faire rire ses amis, et cela le rendait heureux à tel point qu'il lui arrivait de temps en temps de se sentir utile. Mais inéluctablement, chaque soir avant de s'endormir, il pensait à ses nombreuses faiblesses et au nombre de fois où l'on avait dû le sauver dans la journée. Inéluctablement, son visage se tordait dans une grimace et il pensait: _Je ne suis pas de la royauté, je ne suis pas fort, je ne suis rien_. Le mot « inutile » lui venait souvent en tête à chaque écart qu'il lui arrivait de faire, et il trouvait souvent malgré lui que c'était le mot qui le décrivait le mieux. Son regard perdu dans le vide, Prompto poussa un long soupir. Noctis fronça les sourcils.

«  C'est tellement ennuyeux ce que je suis en train de raconter ? » s'indigna le prince. Prompto retourna d'un coup à la réalité, balbutiant des excuses à son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas du tout écouté de toute manière. Noctis leva les yeux au ciel et continua sa discussion à propos de...poisson. Original. Le blond essaya cette fois ci de s'intéresser aux paroles de son ami. Noctis mimait la taille d'un des derniers poissons qu'il avait pêché, non sans exagérer la taille, et c'est là que Prompto le vit. Assis à une table en extérieur, dans un café juste en face du leur. Ardyn. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le plus vieux hocha la tête en guise de salut. Il avait sur sa table ce qui semblait être un cappuccino, ainsi qu'un journal. Prompto se demandait depuis quand il était assis à cette table, et surtout, qu'il était bien étrange qu'ils se revoient ici. A vrai dire, Prompto ne pensait plus jamais le revoir. Gladio, Ignis et Noctis ne pouvaient l'apercevoir car ils étaient dos à lui. Ardyn se leva soudainement de sa table et se dirigea lentement vers la table de Prompto, qui laissa échapper un petit « ah ! » de surprise. Les autres le regardèrent, interrogatif, avant de se figer en entendant la voix de l'homme qui se trouvait à présent derrière eux.

« Quelle....coïncidence ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt ! s'exclama Ardyn en exagérant une courbette. Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Fit-il en désignant la chaise libre à côté de Prompto.

\- ah.... l'humble voyageur. Grogna Gladio, qui ne cachait pas son mécontentement.

Malgré le manque de réaction du groupe, Ardyn prit place à côté du blond, qui se replaca nerveusement sur sa chaise. Iris, assise en face, lu lança un regard curieux, ce qui n'échappa à Ardyn.

\- oh mais où avais-je la tête, je ne me présente même pas face à une si jolie demoiselle ! Ardyn Izunia, à votre service très chère, fit Ardyn en prenant la petite main d'Iris dans la sienne avant d'y déposer un baiser poli.

Iris, prise par surprise, se mit à rougir violemment.

\- Espèce de... ! » Gladio se leva de sa chaise prêt à briser tout contact entre sa sœur et l'inconnu, mais fut vite retenu par Ignis qui lui lanca un regard qui le calma tout de suite.

Ardyn haussa les sourcils, un air faussement vexé sur le visage.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ca voyons, je ne fais que respecter l'étiquette...à moins que ca ne soit ta petite amie ?

\- Non ! Gladio est mon grand frère ! Fit Iris promptement. Gladio, monsieur Ardyn n'a rien fait de mal, au contraire tu devrais prendre exemple sur un gentleman comme lui, au lieu de vouloir toujours tout casser sans réfléchir. »

Face à la réflexion de sa sœur, Gladio s'enfonca une bonne fois pour toute dans sa chaise, un air contrarié sur le visage. Il croisa les bras et Prompto éclata de rire.

\- ohhhhhhhh Gladi le boudeur ! Il s'est fait remettre à sa place par sa petite sœur, ahahah ! Fit-il en tapant sur l'épaule du tatoué.

\- lâche-moi Blondinet, grommela Gladiolus avant de reporter son attention sur Ardyn. Alors comme ca tu t'appelles Ardyn hein ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici au juste ?

\- Simple hasard, je visite un peu le pays et Lestallum est une très belle ville. D'ailleurs non loin d'ici il y a un point de pêche où on y trouve de nombreux poissons, et le panorama est magnifique on peut y faire de très belles photos.

\- Point de pêche ?! s'exclama Noctis.

\- Photos ?! » Cria Prompto.

\- Je comptais justement y retourner ce soir, je vous emmène ?  Fit Ardyn avec un sourire non dissimulé face à l'enjouement des deux garçons.

\- Talcott et son grand-père nous attendent à l'hôtel, et demain nous avons beaucoup à faire, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de partir en vadrouille ce soir. Répliqua Ignis, méfiant.

\- Oh allez pour une fois qu'on peut faire autre chose que se battre, gémit Prompto. Hein Noct' ?

Le prince approuva d'un hochement de tête, ce qui lui valu un grand soupir de la part d'Ignis, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce qu'un jour le prince n'en fera pas qu'à sa tête ?

\- Hé bien dans ce cas, **puisque tout le monde est d'accord** , je vous donne rendez-vous à 20 heure au belvédère, en attendant j'ai à faire. Ce fut un plaisir messieurs-dames."

Ardyn se leva de sa chaise avant de s'éloigner loin de la vue du petit groupe. Ignis se tourna vers Noctis qui leva d'avance les yeux au ciel en sachant très bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

«  Noct', la seule chose qu'on sait de cet homme c'est son nom, et toi tu voudrais aller pêcher des poissons avec lui en plein milieu de la nuit ?!

\- oh ca va lâche moi, on est quatre, il est seul, tu crois sérieusement qu'il pourrait nous arriver quelque chose ? Et puis franchement, à mon avis c'est juste un pauvre type qu'on a re-croisé par hasard, et qui cherche sûrement à se faire des amis parce qu'il n'en a pas, c'est tout.

\- T'es un peu dur avec lui là Noct'. Rigola Prompto, bien qu'il se sentit bizarrement vexé de l'avis qu'avait son meilleur ami sur l'homme qui le fascinait tant.

\- Ouais enfin, à mon avis, il nous suit à la trace, même s'il ne fait pas très impérial, il vaut mieux rester sur ses gardes. » Gronda Gladiolus.

Le soleil se couchait déjà lorsque le verre de chacun fut vide, et ils se décidèrent enfin à rejoindre l'hôtel. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avec Jared et Talcott, puis Gladio s'éclipsa avec sa soeur, puisque que la seule chambre qui restait à leur arrivée ne comportait que trois lits. Sur la demande d' Iris, qui pour une fois voulait passer du temps avec son frère, il fut décidé que Gladio ne les rejoindrai pas pour leur virée nocture avec Ardyn. Arrivés dans leur chambre, Prompto et Noctis passèrent le temps sur King's Knights, affalés sur leur lit tandis qu'Ignis était plongé dans un de ses livres de cuisine qu'il venait d'acquérir au marché de Lestallum.

«  Hé Prompto t'es dans la lune ou quoi ? C'est la troisième fois que je te bats ! Ou alors c'est juste toi qui est vraiment nul ! se moqua Noctis

\- Quoi ?! Tu vas voir qui de nous deux est nul, je vais te massacrer ! »

Prompto se concentra sur l'écran de son téléphone, prêt à en découdre avec Noctis. En réalité, il était impatient que l'heure sur son portable affiche 20 heure, et il avait plutôt du mal à entrer dans le jeu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à chasser Ardyn de son esprit depuis la fois où ils s'étaient parlé sur la plage, et se demandait souvent ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas fuit ce soir là. Peut-être même bien que Prompto le regrettait. L'écran de son portable afficha un nouveau Game Over, ce qui lui fit pousser un juron tandis que Noctis ricana, moqueur. Le blond rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste, dépité. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. 19H45. Il se leva du matelas et lança un « on y va ? » à ses amis avant de se diriger vers le placard pour récupérer sa veste, tandis qu'Ignis approuva. Noctis soupira. Maintenant qu'il était étalé sur le lit de l'hôtel, il n'avait plus très envie de sortir à nouveau. Pêcher ou dormir, telle était la question. Il se motiva en voyant ses amis déjà prêt, qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

«  Allez Noct' ! On va être en retard !

\- J'arrive j'arrive.... »

Il se leva difficilement du lit, et il fut à peine debout, que soudain il ressentit un violent mal de crâne qui le fit tomber sur ses genoux.

«  Noct' ?!! » Les deux garçons se rapprochèrent de lui.

Noctis se tenait la tête entre ses mains,le visage crispé de douleur. Ignis le prit vivement par le bras et l'aida à se rasseoir sur le matelas. Le prince grogna un « putain », avant de s'étaler à nouveau sur le lit. Dans sa tête, quelqu'un lui parlait dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas tandis qu'un flot d'images incompréhensibles se déroulait à une vitesse folle. La douleur se calma peu et peu et il rouvrit les yeux sur ses amis qui le regardait avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

«  Ca va mieux ? S'inquiéta Prompto en posant sa main sur l' épaule de son ami.

-...ouais ca va. Un violent mal de crâne c'est tout.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de rester à l'hôtel ce soir, il vaut mieux rester dans un endroit sûr si jamais cela te reprend à nouveau. » Conseilla Ignis.

Cette fois-ci, Noctis ne fit pas de contre argument, sentant encore une douleur plus ou moins forte à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il soupira un « ouais... » à l'intention d'Ignis avant de souffler un « désolé » en direction de Prompto. Il savait très bien à quel point son ami était excité à chaque nouvelle occasion de prendre des photos, si bien qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit non lorsqu'il lui demandait de s'arrêter quelque part afin de dégainer son appareil photo. Prompto haussa les épaules, et bien que cela se lisait sur son visage qu'il était déçu il affirma que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il y aura bien une prochaine fois. Noctis le regarda d'un air coupable.

«  Tu peux y aller quand même tu sais, je ne bougerai pas de mon lit de toute façon, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir deux infirmières à mes côtés. 

Alors que Prompto s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa bouche, Ignis le coupa vivement.

\- Hors de question, Prompto reste là, j'irai moi-même chez Ardyn pour lui dire qu'on annule tout. » répliqua séchement Ignis.

Prompto serra le poing, sentant la colère monter en lui. Encore une fois on ne lui faisait pas confiance. Encore une fois on le croyait trop faible pour pouvoir se débrouiller seul, même lorsqu'il serait accompagné d'Ardyn qui savait vraisemblablement se défendre. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace, et il regarda Ignis d'un air plus méchant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Ignis, contrairement à ce que tu crois je sais me défendre, je sais que je passe pour un faible à côté de vous mais j'ai pas envie d'écouter vos ordres 24 heure sur 24. T'es pas ma mère. »

Prompto eu juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage plein de surprise de ses deux amis, qui n'avaient clairement pas l'habitude d'entendre leur ami parler sur ce ton là. Il crut même apercevoir une certaine douleur dans le regard d'Ignis, mais il partit tout de même sans se retourner vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Le blond passa rapidement dans les étroites ruelles de Lestallum, avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était en retard. Son cœur était encore serré par la remarque qu'il avait faite à Ignis. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit, il savait très bien que le cuisinier s'inquiétait toujours profondément pour ses amis et faisait de son mieux pour que chacun soit en sécurité. Prompto lâcha un long soupir. Il arriva enfin au belvédère et aperçu tout de suite Ardyn, Il était accoudé a la balustrade de la terrasse, et chantonnait à voix basse une chanson qui était inconnue du blond. Prompto prit une grande inspiration avant de le rejoindre et de le saluer.

« Bonsoir Ardyn.

Le dénommé arrêta de chantonner et posa son regard sur le photographe.

\- Bonsoir Prompto, tu es tout seul ?

\- Les autres sont restés à l'hôtel, Noct' ne se sentait pas bien. 

\- J'en déduis que tu es ici pour me dire que notre petite soirée est annulée ? Fit Ardyn avec un air déçu.

\- Non ! Enfin je veux dire.... 

Ardyn le fixait, interrogatif, et Prompto se sentait à nouveau intimidé par son regard. _Allez Prompto, assure!_ pensa t-il.

« Je veux quand même y aller. Prompto déglutit. Avec toi. 

Ardyn ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que Prompto soit aussi direct,car son regard parut troublé un instant. Il se ressaisit cependant bien vite et se dirigea vers le parking.

\- Parfait, et bien dans ce cas là, allons-y ! fit-il en faisant signe à Prompto de le suivre.

\- J'espère que ca ne te pose pas de problème que je sois le seul à être venu.

-Oh non pas du tout. _Au contraire_. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Ardyn, et s'il n'avait pas été dos à Prompto, ce dernier aurait pu apercevoir que, couplé avec son regard, son rictus avait quelque chose de peu rassurant. Ardyn invita le blond à prendre place sur le siège passager de sa voiture, qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer.

« alors ? On va où ?

\- Hm si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise.

-depuis quand c'est une surprise ? Rigola Prompto

-depuis que je l'ai décidé !

\- pfff... »

Malgré sa légère plainte, Prompto esquissa un sourire. Il s'accouda à la portière de la voiture, et ferma les yeux face au vent qui lui balayait le visage. Il faisait chaud à Lestallum, trop au goût du blond et une telle brise n'était franchement pas de refus. Il soupira d'aise. La voiture filait sur la longue route, et bien qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé , il n'y avait étrangement aucune gêne qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes. La tête sur ses bras et les yeux toujours fermé, Prompto savoura cet instant, bien content que le but de cette virée en voiture n'était pas de tuer un horde de daemons ou d'animaux sauvages. Il se mit à chantonner l'air des chocobos, qu'il connaissait bien sûr par cœur. Il entendit un rire discret provenant de son voisin.

«  maintenant je sais d'où sors ton inspiration pour ta coupe de cheveux.

\- hé ! J'suis pas un chocobo !! » Prompto se retourna vers Ardyn,faisant la moue, tandis que le plus vieux lui lanca un sourire innocent.

Le blond s'enfonca dans son siège, faussement vexé. Il sentit soudainement une vibration dans sa poche de veste. Il sortit son portable. C'était Ignis. Le cœur de Prompto fit un bond lorsqu'il se rappela soudainement de l'accrochage qu'il avait eu avec lui.

**Ignis**

Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, mon but n'était pas de te rabaisser. Fais attention à toi et surtout prends garde à Ardyn.

PS : tu n'es pas faible.

 

En lisant le SMS, Prompto voulu se donner des claques. Quel idiot il avait été. Il faudra qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler la prochaine fois. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse.

**Prompto**

J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas sur le coup de la colère, désolé Iggy. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien, aucun problème à l'horizon.

PS : vu comme tu cuisines bien, je serais ravi de t'avoir comme maman. ;)

Ignis devait probablement avoir son portable dans la main car il reçut une réponse presque immédiate.

**Ignis**

Tout est oublié.

PS : dans tes rêves.

Soulagé, Prompto sourit en regardant la réponse de son ami affichée sur l'écran de son portable, avant de le ranger dans sa poche. La voiture tourna vers un petit chemin étroit, roula quelques instants avant de s'arrêter sur le bas côté une fois qu'il n'y avait plus de route pratiquable pour un véhicule.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Ardyn sortit de sa voiture et emprunta un chemin très étroit, dont les côtés étaient parsemés de fleurs et plantes en tout genre, mais surtout, d'herbes hautes, qui dépassaient largement Prompto.

«  c'est dans une jungle que tu m'as emmené en fait... ? C'est ca ta surprise ? Grommela Prompto qui chassa une tige d'une quelconque plante qui s'était écrasé sur son visage.

-Patience mon petit Prompto, patience... »

Ils marchèrent un court moment, Prompto toujours sur les talons d'Ardyn. Plus ils marchaient et plus le blond pouvait entendre distinctement le ruissellement de l'eau. Une rivière ? Soudain Ardyn stoppa net sa route et Prompto faillit se prendre son dos en pleine figure. Il se tourna vers le blond, avant de lui céder sa place en lui faisant signe de passer devant. Prompto le regarda un court moment, curieux, avant de s'avancer sur le petit chemin. Ce dernier s'arrêtait quelques mètres plus loin et à présent Prompto pouvait apercevoir le cours d'eau qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure. Il accéléra ses pas, et la terre sous ses pieds fut remplacée petit à petit par des rochers. A présent sorti du sentier, la vue était dégagée. Face au blond, se trouvait non pas une rivière mais un petit lac, où la pleine lune merveilleusement belle s'y reflétait avec panache. La place était calme, entourée de rocher, de verdure et de quelques arbres, seul le bruit des poissons qui sautaient de temps en temps hors de l'eau se faisait entendre. En arrière-plan, une forêt ainsi que de nombreuses montagnes surplombaient le lac et côtoyaient le ciel étoilé.

« Magnifique... » Le souffle coupé, Prompto imprima ces magnifiques images dans sa tête.

Il s'avanca doucement vers le bord de l'eau. Elle était si clair qu'il était possible d'y apercevoir chaque caillou en son fond. L'appareil photo fut promptement allumé, et bientôt on pouvait entendre dans le calme de la nuit le cliquetis caractéristique de l'appareil photo. L'eau, les poissons, la lune ou encore les montagnes, rien n'échappa à Prompto. Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas un sifflement glisser dans le silence de la nuit. Alors qu'il se reculait légèrement du cours d'eau, une main puissante lui agrippa le bras et il se sentit projeté en arrière. Son corps s'écrasa dans les hautes herbes dans un bruit sourd, et Prompto lâcha un cri étouffé. Il leva les yeux vers Ardyn, qui s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Le blond recula et se sentit soudainement en danger. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Ardyn ?! Qu'est ce qu'il te pr... !! » Ardyn se jeta sur lui, et plaqua sa large main sur la bouche du photographe. Prompto protesta, se mit à se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant de repousser Ardyn avec son corps beaucoup moins imposant que le sien, mais Ardyn le tenait cloué au sol.

Le cœur du blond se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, et les avertissements d'Ignis lui revinrent soudainement en tête. _Ignis pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écouté ?!_

Soudain, Ardyn se pencha à son oreille.

« pas un mot, Prompto. » il lui chuchota, un air sérieux sur le visage.

D'après son expression, le blond comprit que le plus vieux ne lui voulait apparemment aucun mal et ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'un sifflement percant se fit entendre. Un Jörmungandr, serpent géant terrifiant et dangereux se tenait seulement à quelques mètres d'eux. Couchés dans les hautes herbes, les deux hommes n'étaient pas dans son champ de vision, mais un bruit malencontreux les feraient repérer immédiatement. Ardyn retira sa main de la bouche de Prompto, qui prit une grande inspiration, peu rassuré face à l'énorme reptile. Il avait déjà combattu de nombreuses bêtes sauvages avec les autres, mais une de ce calibre là, jamais, et d'après la réaction d'Ardyn il était clair que lui aussi semblait vouloir éviter tout conflit avec l'animal. La gorge sèche, Prompto agrippa de sa main tremblante la veste d'Ardyn. Ce dernier était incroyablement calme étant donné la situation, ce qui aida le photographe à se calmer un peu malgré le danger proche. La bête glissait sur le sol, se déplacant avec lenteur, elle ne semblait pas les avoir détecté. Ardyn avait le regard fixé sur le serpent, prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin. Prompto quant à lui, préférait éviter de le regarder, et chercha à se focaliser sur autre chose afin de rester le plus calme possible. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il était affreusement proche avec Ardyn. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Prompto étant plus petit, sa tête était enfoui dans le cou d'Ardyn. Une odeur boisée s'en dégageait, et si la proximité n'aidait déjà pas le blond à rester calme, cette fragrance provoqua en lui une sensation étrange au niveau de son bas-ventre. Ils étaient en danger de mort et son corps ne trouvait rien d'autre de plus intelligent que de s'exciter sur une odeur ?! Prompto jura mentalement, ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de chasser les images obscènes que son cerveau s'amusait à lui montrer. Et surtout, il ne tenait vraiment pas à expliquer une quelconque érection à son accompagnateur. Il sentit Ardyn bouger au dessus de lui et il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, afin de tomber nez à nez avec lui.

«  Il est parti.... 

Prompto sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, et il se retrouva une fois de plus avec le rouge aux joues. Ardyn se releva doucement, décollant son corps de celui du photographe, avant de lui tendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- des bêtes sauvages comme celle-ci, on n'en voit pas souvent, je préférais épargner le combat. Déclara Ardyn.

\- Désolé si je me suis débattu au début j'ai cru que tu voulais me.... _Tuer_. Ce mot resta coincé dans la gorge de Prompto, qui se balancait d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

Ardyn le fixa et haussa les épaules.

«  Ne t'inquiètes pas, à ta place je serais méfiant aussi. On retourne à la voiture ? »

Prompto approuva d'un hochement de tête, et emprunta le même chemin qu'il avaient utilisés pour venir. Il prit la tête sur Ardyn, qui le suivait tranquillement. Le chemin de retour se passa sans encombre, Prompto regardait avec enthousiasme chacun de ses récents clichés, jusqu'à leur retour à Lestallum. La voiture d'Ardyn se gara sur le parking désert de la ville, non loin de la Régalia de Noctis.

«  En vérité Prompto, je voulais te montrer quelque chose de spécial ce soir, fit Ardyn en claquant la portière de sa voiture, mais à cause de notre petit incident je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Par contre, je pense que demain soir serait le soir idéal... 

Prompto leva des yeux surpris vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu veux qu'on se voit demain soir ? Encore ?

\- Ca pose un problème ?

\- N-Non pas du tout! c'est juste que... 

Prompto se tut. Même s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de partager ses craintes avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas plus que ca, le regard interrogatif d'Ardyn le pressa un peu à donner la suite de sa phrase.

\- C'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cherches à passer du temps avec un type comme moi. »

La gorge de Prompto se noua. Si Ardyn s'était intéressé à un des autres garçons du groupe, cela aurait pu être compréhensible à ses yeux, mais lui ? Qu'est ce que Ardyn avait bien pu penser en le voyant la première fois ? Qu'il était un pauvre gringalet qui n'était là uniquement pour faire décoration, probablement. Après tout, il n'avait pas du tout l'étoffe d'un garde du corps du prince, contrairement aux autres. Après ce qui s'était passé sur la plage avec Ardyn, Prompto en avait déduit par après que le plus vieux se jouait sûrement de lui, qu'il l'avait testé pour voir ses réactions, car il avait sûrement remarqué la facon dont Prompto le regardait. Mais le draguer sincèrement ? Jamais. La bouche d'Ardyn restait close, et Prompto se mit à regretter ses paroles. Et voilà, bravo Prompto t'as encore foiré l'ambiance. Il serra son appareil photo qui pendait à son cou, lança un regard à Ardyn. Son air grave et ses sourcils froncés l'intimidèrent.

\- Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vais rentrer, bonne nuit Ardyn. »

Prompto se tourna dos à Ardyn. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Encore fuir. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire correctement après tout. Tout à coup, il sentit une main agripper son épaule et il se retourna timidement.

En quelques secondes, des bras forts le plaquèrent contre le mur, un corps puissant se colla au sien et des lèvres charnues s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Prompto écarquilla les yeux. Ardyn était en train de l'embrasser. Le doux parfum boisé parvint à nouveaux dans ses narines. L'extase. Le baiser fut brisé par Ardyn. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Prompto, qui le regardait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Comme tu t'es enfui la dernière fois à Galdina, je me suis dit que j'allais prendre mon temps avec toi. Mais tu n'imagines même pas les pensées que j'ai eu quand tu étais collé à moi tout à l'heure, Prompto. Je te veux. Rien qu'à moi. »

Lèvres entrouvertes, cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, joues rouges, paupières mi-fermées. Prompto croyait rêver. Et pourtant, Ardyn était bel et bien contre lui, les yeux remplis de désir, pour lui.

«  Encore.»

C'est le seul mot que Prompto se sentit capable d'articuler et Ardyn ne se fit pas prier. Il embrassa le blond avec fougue, et Prompto répondit avec passion à ses assauts. Il sentit la main chaude d'Ardyn passer dans ses cheveux, tandis que sa langue bataillait avec la sienne. Un gémissement passa entre ses lèvres, et le baiser se fit plus doux, plus lent, plus savoureux. A bout de souffle, Prompto se sépara à contre coeur des lèvres d'Ardyn. Front contre front, les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, haletant. Quelques baisers furent encore échangés, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, non sans avoir échangé leur numéros de portable au préalable. Prompto ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel en chantonnant.

«  A t'entendre j'imagine que ta soirée s'est bien passée ? » Ignis l'interpella, il était allongé sur son lit, un livre entre ses mains.

Noctis devait probablement prendre sa douche vu que le blond entendait l'eau couler. Prompto s'assit sur le bord du lit et raconta sa soirée – en évitant bien sûr d'évoquer toute forme de rapprochement avec Ardyn - puis lui montra les quelques photos qu'il avait pu prendre. Il se glissa peu après sous les draps, resta un peu devant son portable. Il reçut un message d'Ardyn : «  Bonne nuit Chocobo, à demain, j'espère. ». Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il répondit avec « bonne nuit Ardyn, merci pour ce soir ». Le blond s'endormit paisiblement, le sourire au lèvres. Il n'entendit même pas Noctis lorsque ce dernier alla se coucher.

 

 

 

 

C'était trop facile. Le petit blond avait cédé bien trop facilement. Ardyn passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, satisfait du baiser échangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Son plan se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu voire même mieux. Prompto était indéniablement attiré par lui et à priori, il ne souhaitait pas le cacher, ou du moins, pas à lui . Quant au reste du groupe, c'était une autre histoire. Nul doute que Prompto ne souhaitait étaler ses attirances pour un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, de surcroît totalement louche aux yeux de tous ses amis. Ardyn ricana à l'idée de faire partie d'un des secrets de Prompto. Cela ne serait que plus jouissif le jour où les autres apprendraient leur relation.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Talcott avait révélé au groupe l'existence d'une légende à propos de l'épée d'un roi cachée derrière une chute d'eau. Après quelques recherches, les garçons s'étaient rendu à l'endroit de la légende, pour y trouver effectivement une autre arme royale. Le chemin pour y parvenir était semé d'embûches, puisque de nombreux daemons leur barraient toujours la route. Heureusement, personne n'était blessé mis à part quelques égratignures. Cependant, les maux de tête de Noctis arrivaient de plus en plus souvent, et les hallucinations qu'il percevait étaient de plus en plus claires. Le prince fut pris de nombreuses crises durant la matinée, si bien que la bande ne tarda pas avant de retourner à l'hôtel de Lestallum. En fin d'après-midi, une dernière vision confirma les hypothèses concernant les maux de tête de Noctis. La réponse était au disque de Cauthess, où se trouvait probablement le Titan que Noctis pouvait discerner à chaque mal de crâne. Le problème était que le disque de Cauthess se trouvait dans une zone gardée par l'empire, or les garçons ne tenaient pas spécialement à se faire remarquer.  
  
«  Je pense que nous devrons quand même aller sur place, mais commençons par aller au parc de Péglas, il y a des télescopes. Nous réfléchirons à une solution une fois là-bas. » proposa Ignis  
  
Tout le monde approuva, et ils se hâtèrent vers le belvédère.  
  
«  C'est pas vrai.... » grogna Gladiolus.   
  
Une fois arrivés, il se retrouvèrent face à Ardyn, tout sourire, adossé contre le muret. Il fit un geste de salut avec sa main, avant de s'approcher du groupe. Il lança un regard discret à Prompto, qui lui sourit timidement, avant de prendre la parole :  
  
« Décidément, on ne fait que se croiser ! Dites moi, vous avez entendu parler de la légende de l'Archéen ? Il appellerait le roi de dessous le météore....mais sa langue provoquerait de maux de tête puissant chez celui-ci...  
  
\- comment on arrange ça ? tu...vous savez ? Se précipita Prompto.  
  
\- Vous pourriez aller le voir pour lui parler. Je vous emmène si vous voulez, je sais comment y parvenir. »   
  
Le groupe se concerta peu de temps avant d'acquiescer face à l'offre d'Ardyn. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à sa voiture bordeaux que Prompto connaissait déjà.  
  
«  Si déjà je vous conduit jusqu'à l'archéen, laissez moi l'honneur de choisir le conducteur de la Régalia...hm Prompto ca te dit ?   
  
\- hein ? Moi ?! S'exclama le blond, qu'Ardyn pointait du doigt.  
  
\- pas question ! La dernière fois fois qu'il a conduit on a finit dans un fossé ! Grogna Noctis  
  
\- hé !! c'était pas un fossé ! C'était....ouais c'était un fossé. Oh ca va c'est bon ca arrive ! Grimaça Prompto.  
  
Ardyn ricana en entendant l'échange entre Noctis et Prompto. Il haussa les épaules.  
  
\- Bien, alors dans ce cas là, je te laisse prendre le volant Noctis, si tu crains pour la vie de ton véhicule...   
  
-ouf. soupira Noctis, face à Prompto qui fit la moue.  
  
\- ...Mais en contrepartie, j'aimerais un peu de compagnie pour le voyage. Bien qu'il ne soit pas apte à conduire une voiture correctement, je suis sûr que Prompto ne causera aucun mal s'il s'assoit à côté de moi.   
  
-Quoi ?!   
  
\- Allons Noctis, ne t'emporte pas, laissons ton ami donner sa réponse sur la question. »   
  
Tout à coup, tout les yeux se tournèrent vers Prompto, qui se ratatina sur place.   
  
«  euh... et bien si Ardyn a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, ca ne me dérange pas du tout d'être avec lui. »   
  
Face aux regards bizarres qu'il reçut en réponse, Prompto se racla la gorge et reprit sa phrase.  
  
-Hm enfin je veux dire...s'il a l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui pour parler et passer le temps , il vaut mieux pas changer les habitudes non ?! Enfin euh... moi aussi j'aimerais pas conduire seul, enfin voilà quoi. »   
  
Ou comment s'enfoncer encore plus. Prompto grimaça. Noctis soupira en entendant la réponse maladroite de son ami, puis donna son accord.  
  
\- Bien, je te suis alors Ardyn, allons-y.   
  
\- parfait ! »   
  
Prompto s'installa aux côtés d'Ardyn, qui démarra sa voiture et prit les devants sur la Régalia. Ils roulèrent un bonne trentaine de minutes, et Prompto raconta sa journée chargée à Ardyn, mentionnant par la même occasion son inquiétude pour le Prince.   
  
«  Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton prince ira mieux une fois qu'il aura rencontré l'Archéen. Répondit Ardyn dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.   
  
\- J'espère que tu as raison....tu as l'air d'être calé en mythologie non ?   
  
\- hé bien disons que j'ai eu l'occasion d'en prendre connaissance durant ma longue vie.  
  
\- « longue vie » ? à t'entendre on dirait que tu as vécu une centaine d'année !   
  
\- oh tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon cher Chocobo, je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air...  
  
\- T'as raison, moi j'te donnerais au moins quatre-vingt ans ! S'exclaffa le blond.  
  
\- pourtant pour un si vieil homme je te fais encore pas mal d'effet je trouve. »  
  
Prompto s'arrêta soudainement de rigoler, et se mit à rougir d'un coup. Il grommela un « c'est pas juste » entre ses dents, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'homme était plus qu'attirant à ses yeux, et Ardyn le regarda avec triomphe.  
  


Déjà le soleil se couchait, et Ardyn se gara sur le parking d'une aire de repos, suivi de Noctis.  
  
«  Vu que la nuit tombe je propose que nous restions ici pour la nuit. Déclara Ardyn.  
  
\- oh ca va c'est bon on aurait pu continuer à rouler encore un moment.  
  
\- pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Ardyn, il vaut mieux être prévenant et ne pas rouler de nuit avec ces daemons qui rôdent, Noct'. Affirma Ignis.  
  
Noctis leva les yeux aux ciel mais choisit cette fois-ci de ne rien répliquer face à la prudence extrême de son ami.  
  
\- Bien alors on peut monter la tente ! S'exclama Gladiolus

  
\- je crains que les nuits à la belle étoiles ne soient pas trop ma tasse de thé. Je vais aller payer la location de la caravane, que ceux qui ne veulent pas dormir par terre me suivent.   
  
Ardyn se dirigea vers le comptoir, suivit de près par Prompto et Noctis.  
  
\- je te suis !   
  
\- pareil ! »  
  
Vaincu, Gladio grommela un «  ils savent pas ce qui est bon pour eux » à l'attention d'Ignis, qui eut un sourire en coin en voyant sa réaction.  
  
«  Allez, ca nous fera du bien de dormir sur un matelas pour une fois. Je pense que nous aurons encore bien assez d'occasion de faire du camping. »   
  
Le groupe rejoignit la caravane louée par Ardyn, et Ignis sortit ses livres de recette et se mit à réfléchir.  
  
«  Ardyn, tu n'es pas difficile j'espère ?  
  
\- oh absolument pas ! Je mange de tout. »   
  
Ardyn, Noctis et Prompto s'étaient installés sur les tables mises à leurs disposition aux côté de la caravane. Ignis s'était déjà mis aux fourneaux tandis que Gladiolus entra dans la caravane. Il en ressortit quelques minutes après, un air sceptique sur le visage.

«  Vous critiquiez mon camping tout à l'heure, mais là au moins il y aurait eu plus que trois places pour dormir ! 

-quoiiii y'a que trois lits ?! Râla Noctis  
  
\- Hé bien ce n'est pas grave, on se serrera, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

\- Ok Ignis mais moi je dors pas avec Gladio ! Il prends beaucoup trop de place ! »

  
Le cuisinier soupira face à la remarque de Noctis, qui jouait à King's Knight sur son portable.

\- Bien, je dormirai avec Gladio, Prompto tu pourras dormir avec Noctis. Ardyn, puisque tu as payé, il est logique que nous te laissions le dernier lit à toi tout seul. 

  
\- ca me va. »   
  


La soirée se passa sans encombre. Les plats d'Ignis étaient délicieux, comme toujours. Ensuite, Ardyn récita, à la demande de Prompto, des contes et légendes qu'il racontait si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il y était. Prompto buvait ses paroles et Noctis, s'il avait tenté au début d'écouter les nombreux récits, somnolait sur sa chaise. Ignis, un peu plus loin, faisait la vaisselle, aidé de Gladio.

 

«  Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de cet Ardyn. Quelque chose me dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'on se méfie de lui, mais jusqu'à présent, il ne nous a jamais fait de tort.

 

-Mouais, j'suis d'accord. Autant je le vois mal dans l'Empire, mais encore moins en tant que Lucisien. Gardons le à l'oeil. »

 

Ils veillèrent tous encore un moment, avant qu'Ignis ne cède le premier. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde, avant d'aller se coucher. Dans la caravane, tout de même spacieuse, se trouvait une première chambre avec deux lits. Le troisième lit se trouvait dans une pièce juste à côté. Ignis se coucha dans la première chambre, et pour une fois, il s'endormit en quelques minutes à peine. Dehors, Gladio réveilla Noctis, qui s'était endormi sur la table, la tête enfuie dans ses bras.   
  
«  Allez debout princesse, va te coucher dans un vrai lit, toi qui voulais un matelas !

 

\- Hmmmmm.... 

 

Noctis ouvrit difficilement les paupières, et prit bien cinq minutes à se lever. Il marmonna ensuite un « bonne nuit » avant de se diriger vers la caravane, ensommeillé. Gladio se tourna vers Prompto.

 

\- Bon moi aussi je vais me coucher, t'as pas sommeil Prompto ?

 

\- un peu, mais je profite qu'Ardyn soit là pour apprendre des choses !

 

Gladio fronca les sourcils et jeta un regard à Ardyn.

 

\- hmm ok, mais tarde pas trop quand même, on ne se lève pas à midi demain.

 

\- t'inquiètes ! »

 

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ardyn et Prompto se retrouvèrent en tête à tête. Le blond, pourtant bavard une fois entouré de ses amis, se retrouva d'un coup sans voix face au plus vieux. Ce dernier ressentit surement la gêne de Prompto, car il posa sa main sur la sienne, avant de prendre la parole.

 

\- Hé bien Prompto, nous voici donc à notre deuxième rendez-vous rien qu'entre nous.

 

\- R-Rendez-vous ?!

 

\- Je t'avais dit que je voulais te montrer quelque chose hier soir non ? Figure toi que je ne me suis pas arrêté à cette aire de repos pour rien. Celui que je veux te faire rencontrer habite tout près d'ici. »

 

_Celui_  ? Prompto lança un regard interrogatif à son locuteur, qui se contenta de lui sourire. Ardyn se leva, marcha jusqu'à sa voiture, puis récupéra un petit sac dans son coffre. Il fit signe à Prompto de le suivre. Ce dernier hésita un moment. Il allait à nouveau partir sans que les autres soient au courant. La curiosité vainquit cependant facilement la réticence du photographe, qui rejoignit Ardyn rapidement. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, avant d'arriver dans une clairière, illuminée par la lumière de la pleine lune. Ardyn s'avanca jusqu'à une espèce de grotte, avant de s'agenouiller devant l'entrée .

 

«  Hé, ce n'est que moi, j'ai ramené quelqu'un avec moi ce soir. »

 

Il prit son sac, le posa au sol et l'ouvrit en grand. Des _légumes_? Prompto haussa un sourcil. Soudain, un petit cri strident provint de la cavité. Le blond apercut d'abord des yeux luisants dans l'obscurité, puis un autre petit cri familier. Un bec orangé s'empara goulûment d'un des légumes disposé dans le sac.

 

«  Kwêêêh !! »

la bouche de Prompto s'ouvrit en grand. Devant Ardyn se trouvait un chocobo, apparemment content de retrouver l'homme ainsi que la nourriture qui allait avec, probablement. Mais le chocobo, au lieu d'avoir des plumes jaunes, en avait d'un noir de jais profond, une couleur devenue extrêmement rare chez ces oiseaux. Le blond s'avanca doucement.

 

«  mais... comment ?

 

\- Je l'ai une fois trouvé blessé non loin d'ici lors d'une de mes promenades. Je l'ai soigné, et je suis venu lui rendre régulièrement visite pour voir si tout allait bien. Je crois qu'il a finit par s'attacher à moi. Fit Ardyn en caressant la tête de l'animal, qui montra son approbation avec un petit « kwêh » joyeux. Il est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

 

\- Magnifique oui... Fit Prompto, captivé par la beauté du chocobo.

 

\- Avance toi et mets toi avec moi, tu peux le caresser si tu es à mes côtés, il verra bien que tu es avec moi et que tu ne lui veux aucun mal. »

 

Prompto suivit les conseils d'Ardyn, se posa à côté de lui et avanca sa main timidement vers l'oiseau. Ce dernier, rassuré par la présence du plus vieux, se laissa toucher. Les doigts du photographe s'enfoncèrent dans les plumes noires soyeuses de la bête. « cooooool.... » souffla Prompto. Il prit ensuite un légume du sac et l'offrit au chocobo qui croqua dedans avec plaisir. Le blond se mit à rire, et observait le spectacle avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Les deux hommes restèrent le temps que tous les légumes soient mangés, ce qui avait laissé le temps à Prompto de prendre au moins une vingtaine de photo en criant «  trop mignooooooon » toutes les cinq secondes.

 

«  peut-être que moi j'ai l'air d'avoir quatre-vingt dix ans, mais toi tu en fais difficilement dix.

 

Prompto rigola.

 

\- hééé !!! j'y peux rien moi, je suis un amoureux des chocobos ! Et puis... c'est pas tout les jours que je pourrais en revoir un aussi beau que celui-ci.

 

Prompto caressa une dernière fois le crâne du chocobo, avant de lui dire au revoir.

 

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra !

 

\- Kwêh ! »

 

Ils regardèrent l'oiseau se faufiler dans son terrier, avant de rebrousser chemin et de retourner à la caravane. Alors qu'Ardyn s'apprêtait à entrer dans la voiture ambulante, Prompto lui agrippa la manche, ce qui le stoppa dans sa marche. Il se retourna vers le blond, interrogatif. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air hésitant.

 

« Merci. Même si je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup dans ma vie, c'est une des plus belles surprises qu'on m'ait jamais faite. Je pense que je n'oublierai jamais . Prompto se mordit les lèvres. Ardyn... est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

 

A cette question, Ardyn fit les yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette initiative de la part du jeune homme. Mais il en fut intérieurement ravi. Les joues rosées de Prompto trahissait sa gêne et sa timidité, mais son regard restait déterminé. Ardyn trouva le garçon adorable. Il caressa la joue du blond et approcha son visage du sien.

 

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de demander pour m'embrasser. » Chuchota doucement Ardyn.

 

Prompto frémit. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et captura les lèvres d'Ardyn avec les siennes. Il soupira d'aise. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il n'avait cessé de penser à leurs baisers échangés à Lestallum et n'avait dès lors que l'envie de recommencer. Le baiser s'approfondit, et Ardyn colla doucement Prompto contre les parois de la caravane, qui grinca légèrement au contact. Passionné, le blond mordilla légèrement les lèvres d'Ardyn, et une de ses mains glissa sur son torse.

 

«  mais où est donc passée ta timidité Prompto... ? » Fit Ardyn entre entre deux baiser.

 

Il lui saisit sa main et la dirigea sous son t-shirt. Le blond frémit lorsque sa main froide entra en contact avec le torse chaud, qui le réchauffa immédiatement. A sa grande surprise, le corps d'Ardyn n'était certainement pas loin de la musculature de Gladio, ses habits amples cachaient très bien ses muscles. Prompto prit grand plaisir à caresser le torse qui s'offrait à lui, et le désir, qui était déjà bien présent avant, grimpa en flèche lorsqu'il arracha un soupir de plaisir à son partenaire. Un autre baiser brûlant fut échangé entre les deux hommes, avant qu'Ardyn ne s'éloigne de Prompto, qui émit une légère plainte.

 

« Nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter là, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on soit pris sur le fait par tes amis ? »

 

Prompto déglutit, et réalisa soudainement sa position. Les autres n'étaient même pas à cinq mètres de lui, sûrement en train de dormir à poings fermés, et lui prenait son pied avec Ardyn juste à côté d'eux. Il se racla la gorge, honteux, il espéra que personne ne les avait entendu. Après tout, une fois dans le feu de l'action, il est un peu dur de se rendre compte du bruit que l'on fait. Ardyn ricana face à son embarras flagrant. Il vola un dernier baiser à Prompto, lui chuchota un « bonne nuit » suave avant d'intégrer la caravane et de rejoindre sa chambre. Le photographe grogna. Le plus vieux finissait toujours par se moquer de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il jura de se venger un jour. Il entra à son tour dans la caravane, et décida tout d'abord de prendre une bonne douche avant de se coucher, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs, s'il pouvait appeler ainsi le fait que son pantalon soit encore bien trop serré par ses récents "ébats amoureux". Une fois dans la petite salle de bain mise à disposition, Prompto se déshabilla et entra rapidement dans l'étroite douche. Il fit couler l'eau et soupira d'aise au contact du liquide sur sa peau nue. Il saisit la bouteille de gel douche que Gladio avait acheté plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et qui avait été déposée sur un des rebords de la douche. Prompto haussa un sourcil en lisant les inscriptions sur le flacon.  
«  Gel douche et shampooing à l'huile de karité et à la noix de coco. Enveloppez-vous d'une aura sensuelle avec ce mix érotique qui séduirait n'importe qui. »

Le blond pouffa de rire, décidément, les publicitaires ne savaient plus quoi inventer. Le fait que ce soit Gladio qui avait fait cet achat rendait la chose encore plus drôle et Prompto ne manquerait pas de se moquer du tatoué le lendemain matin.

Néanmoins, il se frotta les cheveux et le corps avec le gel douche et il ne pouvait nier que le produit avait une odeur très agréable. Une fois rincé, il sortit de la cabine, se sécha et enfila un nouveau caleçon ainsi qu'un bas de pyjama. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, il aperçu un miroir dans le coin de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha et observa son image qui s'y reflétait. Ses yeux observèrent ses cernes bien visibles, dues au manque de sommeil évident. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il essuya quelques gouttelettes d'eau qui glissaient sur son torse à cause de ses cheveux encore un peu humides. Là, son regard s'arrêta sur son ventre et ses hanches. Adolescent, Prompto détestait cette partie de son corps. A cause de sa perte de poids rapide, et de sa peau apparemment peu élastique, de nombreuses vergetures s'y étaient installées. En bas de son dos et sur ses hanches se trouvaient ces marques qu'il trouvait inesthétiques. Il en avait aussi un peu à l'intérieur des cuisses. Alors qu'il était encore au lycée, et qu'il se déshabillait au vestiaire devant ses camarades lors des séances de sport, un des garçon lui avait fait une remarque qui l'avait marqué : «  y'a que les filles qui ont des vergetures ! T'es bizarre ! ». En effet, il était le seul parmi ses camarades à avoir ses drôles de marques sur sa peau. Curieusement, il se mit à le croire et à faire de ses marques un complexe de plus. Comme s'il en avait eu besoin. Il les avait montrés à Noctis, qui l'avait d'abord taquiné : « on dirait un zèbre » mais il avait vite regagné son sérieux en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami. Il avait donc haussé les épaules en lançant un : « on s'en fiche sérieux, elles se voient presque pas, et puis tu seras toujours mon meilleur pote, même en étant rempli de vergetures ». Le blond l'avait fixé un moment, peu certain que la remarque de Noctis l'ait réconforté, puis il avait explosé de rire face à la tentative maladroite de son meilleur ami pour lui remonter le moral. Au fil des années, les marbrures rosées s'étaient atténuées et étaient devenues blanches et moins visibles et finalement, Prompto avait finit par les considérer comme des sortes de cicatrices de guerre, d'un trophée en quelque sorte, pour sa perte de poids fulgurante. En bref, il les trouvait toujours moches, mais en était, d'une certaine façon, plutôt fier. Prompto sourit à son reflet en se rappelant cet épisode de sa vie.

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain pour aller se coucher. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : s'effondrer sur un matelas et dormir. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva devant son lit, il ne put même pas poser ses fesses car Noctis s'était étalé sur toute la largeur du lit et ronflait comme un bienheureux. « sérieux ?! » souffla discrètement le blond.

Il tenta de s'insérer tant bien que mal sur le matelas, mais impossible de faire bouger son ami, qui dormait comme une souche. Il le secoua un peu et n'eut en retour qu'un petit grognement de la part de Noctis, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le blond soupira. S'il continuait, il allait réveiller tout le monde. Il se tourna et vit Gladio et Ignis qui dormaient dos à dos. Prompto maudit Noctis et sa mauvaise habitude de s'étaler comme s'il était seul au monde. A force de dormir dans un lit de prince, forcément on garde les mauvaises habitudes. Prompto regarda le sol avec dépit. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait dormir dans un lit il n'allait quand même pas dormir par terre ?!

Soudain, il pensa à Ardyn. Et à son lit. Donc, à une éventuelle place pour lui. Seulement, l'homme devait probablement déjà dormir, et il ne voulait pas non plus le réveiller. Quoique, il se sentait capable de se glisser discrètement dans son lit, en espérant qu'Ardyn ne dormait pas de la même manière que Noctis. Le blond ouvrit discrètement la porte de chambre, et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. Grâce à la fenêtre ouverte, et à la lumière de la lune, il put avoir un bon aperçu de la pièce. Ardyn dormait du côté gauche du lit, sur le dos. Prompto referma doucement la porte, et se glissa silencieusement sous la couverture, en faisant de son possible pour ne pas réveiller son voisin. Une fois bien positionné dans le lit, et après avoir vérifié que personne n'était réveillé, il se félicita intérieurement et ferma finalement ses yeux. Alors que Prompto somnolait et était pile sur le point de s'endormir, un grognement sourd le fit sursauter.Tout d'abord, il cru à une attaque de daemon, mais il se rappela qu'il était dans la caravane et il se rendit vite compte que le bruit provenait de son voisin. Le blond regarda Ardyn, qui visiblement dormait toujours mais semblait être en proie à un horrible cauchemar. Il fut surpris et douta un moment, le grognement qu'il venait d'entendre était difficilement humain, et il doutait qu'un homme puisse réussir à produire de tels sons. Il s'approcha d'Ardyn. Son visage était empreint de douleur et il grogna à nouveau, beaucoup plus faiblement cette fois-ci. Le cerveau de Prompto avait du lui faire entendre des choses, trop habitué à entendre certains daemons la nuit lorsqu'il campait dehors avec ses amis. Alors qu'Ardyn s'agitait et qu'il respirait fortement, Prompto paniqua légèrement, que devait-il faire ? Le réveiller ?

Il se rappela soudainement d'un des rares gestes de tendresse dont sa mère souvent absente lui avait fait part alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il venait de faire un cauchemar et s'était réveillé en pleurs. Exceptionnellement, sa mère était à la maison, et elle était venue le réconforter à son chevet. Elle avait passé du temps à lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes, tout en passant ses doigts fins et délicats dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme.

Prompto reproduisit les gestes de feu sa mère. Il caressa doucement de sa main droite les cheveux bordeaux d'Ardyn, et tenta de le rassurer oralement, dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende.

«  Ardyn, je suis là, ca va aller »

 

Cela lui fit tout drôle de s'adresser à Ardyn ainsi, mais il semblait à présent si vulnérable, Prompto voulait faire de son mieux pour qu'il se calme. Malgré le fait que ses gestes et paroles furent hésitants et maladroits, Ardyn se calma petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que son visage se détende et que plus aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Prompto surveilla la situation encore quelques minutes. Il posa sa tête sur le torse du plus vieux, rassuré de voir que sa respiration s'était maintenant apaisée. Il veilla encore quelques minutes avant de succomber enfin au sommeil, exténué.

 

 


End file.
